Together Forever
by miss majik
Summary: Lily remembers the first weeks of her and Jame's relationship.


It's Christmastime and Hogwarts is choking with jolly decoration. Alyssa, Margaret, and I are eating dinner in the Great Hall and admiring the new Christmas trees when Katherine bursts through the door with news. She told us she overheard some professors discussing a surprise Christmas Ball! How grand! I'll have to find a date. Maybe I could go with Severus, as friends of course. He really isn't boyfriend material. I wonder if James Potter will ask me. He's handsome, but arrogant. He's a wonderful Quidditch player and everyone says he's hilarious, but I just don't see it. Alyssa says he fancies me, but I don't think so. Now the headmaster is telling us about the ball. I accidentally glance over at James and he's making suggestive eyes at me. I roll my eyes so he knows I don't think he's funny. He better back off. Katherine loves it when boys chase her but when it's Potter coming after me it's pretty damn annoying! If he doesn't stop looking at me like that I might have to hex him.

Why can't I sleep? Why does my brain insist on thinking about that damned James Potter of every minute of every day? He's annoying and big-headed and he thinks, no, he KNOWS he's SO handsome! Sirius is going to the ball with Margaret and Katherine is praying Remus will ask her. Alyssa is going with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. Katherine and Margaret told me if he asks I have to say yes so the three of us can go together. Remus and I were assigned partners in Potions so he tells me all the time to give James a chance and he knows that he will prove himself a really good person. He claims James is caring under his ridiculous exterior and reputation. Should I give James a chance? Will he rise to the occasion and treat me right? If it doesn't work out I could always go with Severus.

Sev and I agreed to go if we couldn't find other dates. Well, he agreed to whatever I came up with. I told Katherine and Margaret I'd go with James if he asked, and he did. He actually set off fireworks over the Quidditch pitch that I could se from the courtyard at the castle. I was surprised Sev wasn't happier to be off the hook. He congratulated me then went to brood.

I found the perfect dress today at Hogsmeade! I went with Alyssa. I'm getting excited for the ball. Going with James Potter is like going with a superstar. Girls are either incredibly jealous or incredibly congratulatory. Mary, my Herbology partner, is so mad James didn't ask her she won't speak to me or even look at me! Every time I say something about the project we're working on in class she scoffs as if I've said something unintelligent or insulting. This ball better be worth it. From what I've heard from Remus, James is thinking of every possible way to please me. I subtly let Remus know I love roses. Why not throw Potter a bone?

The ball is tonight! I'm actually surprised to find that I am actually nervous. I didn't think I would make it a big deal, but James has been pulling stunts all week to "get me in the mood." What does that even mean? For some reason he thinks that because we are going together, also in a group, that makes us a couple. We are NOT a couple! Dating James Potter? I don't THINK so! He can charm me all he wants, but I will not consider being in a serious relationship until he is honest and real with me. You can't have a relationship based on silliness. It won't last long and you can't expect much from boys like that. The moment he can be honest with me and strip his façade, I will definitely consider him boyfriend material. Hell, I might even date the boy! Sure his cute little shenanigans are fun and pleasant, but not all the time! You need a serious base to build on. I turned on the light to see what Alyssa was holding, a bouquet of roses. She read the note attached aloud:

Lily,

Here are your roses, I tried to pick the ones that were as beautiful as you, but I couldn't even get close.

Always thinking of you,

James

HE DID NOT! HE SENT ME ROSES! HE BROUGHT ME ROSES HE PICKED HIMSELF! What the hell? Why am I reacting like this? All he did was compare my beauty to that of a rose. The ones he found are gorgeous; there is no way he didn't use some kind of spell to make them look like they should be on the cover of a child's storybook. I took them from Alyssa and put them by my bed. When my hand touched the note, a new line appeared.

P.S.

I added this so only you would read it. Follow the map on the back of the note to the field where I found the roses, I will be waiting.

-J

He isn't serious! There is no way he didn't think of this romantic gesture by himself! I hurriedly put on jeans and my Gryffindor sweater and scarf. It was Saturday so breakfast was later than usual. Assuming it only took an hour I probably won't miss it. I pulled the note from the roses and pushed it in my back pocket. I ignored Alyssa's questions and hurried on my way. It was really cold, I should have been smarter and put on more layers. His map was roughly drawn, but I found my way easily enough. I didn't see James, but he came up from behind me, put his gloved hands softly on my hips, and whispered in my ear, "Glad you could make it." I jumped and spun around and was immediately right in front of his face. I tried not to blush and back out of his hands, though I really didn't want to, they were warm and gentle.

"Did you like the roses?" he asked, smiling his brilliantly bright smile.

"Yes, thank you, it was a nice gesture," I tried to remain polite so he wouldn't be too forward, but it was James Potter, he does whatever the hell he wants. He kind of chuckled at me, and I felt embarrassed. I should have said something that sounded… I don't know! Something that didn't sound like what I said I suppose…

"Lil, you really don't have to be so polite, I swear, it's just me," he said, still smiling. We were just standing there.

"Of course, sorry, I'm just tired," I lied. What was I supposed to say?

"Lil, it doesn't have to be awkward, I swear, you look so tense, you aren't nervous are you?" he started walking towards me. Wow he looked really amazing…his abdomen muscles were outlined in his tight shirt…his jacket looked so warm.

"Right…" I didn't know what to say, I was just looking at him. I looked around and scratched my neck. "It's really pretty, I didn't even know Hogwarts had a rose garden," I was desperately trying to make some form of conversation.

"They didn't before two weeks ago. Sirius, Remus, and Peter and I have been planting it and casting spells on it to make the garden grow faster and prettier. I think it turned out pretty well."

"What made you want to plant a rose garden?" I laughed a little at his bizarre boasting about his garden.

"You did, wasn't that obvious? Instead of just getting some at Hogsmeade once it makes more sense to plant a garden to I can give them to you all the time. And when you want some nice scenery, you can come out here," he made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"For me?" I asked dumbly.

"No one else knows about it, except me, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, but we'll stay out of your way, swear," he put his hands up and smiled. I was completely speechless. "Do you not like it?" his smile dissipated.

"No, no, it's beautiful, and thoughtful, and…it's just….well it's just really wonderful of you," I dug out.

"Thanks," he was…blushing? James Potter was blushing at my thanks! That's honest if I ever saw it. "I was really hoping you liked it, I was trying to think of ways to impress you and I thought it was a good idea but then it seemed dumb but I did it anyway because I couldn't think of anything else good enough for you…you know…" James Potter was standing there looking awkward, and mumbling his words. What changed?

"This is the first time I've seen you less than confident," I said trying to get out of the awkward stage we were in. He just laughed.

"You make me question things I do, that's all. You make me nervous," he shrugged.

"Nervous! Me? I make you nervous?" I was shocked! "What do I do to make you nervous?"

"Well, it's that thing you do with your hair, when you twirl it around your finger when you think, it's really cute, and when you smile, it's like, amazing, and when you scratch the back of your neck when you don't know what to say, and you're just so smart, it's intimidating, and your laugh is like, amazing, and your eyes are so green, just the way they stand out from everyone else's, you can just tell that you're incredibly special without even talking to you, and your hair is curly and red and all I want to do is just touch it and hug you and hold your hand and my need to be near you is nauseating and when we're not in the same class I wonder what you're doing and imagine you scribbling down notes like you do and it just makes me nervous to be around you because you're just so special and I'm just some immature prankster," he finished in one breath. I just stood there. I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Thanks? He knew her habits and he thought about her. She was special to him. He was honest to her. He admitted his immaturity, which proves he isn't COMPLETELY childish.

"Um…oh my gosh…um…I can't just say thanks because that was like…wow…" I mumbled. He was looking at me with his beautiful eyes, his caring eyes, and he looked hopeful, like, I don't even know! That was when time stopped. I don't even remember walking up to him. I don't remember how my arms got around his neck, or how my lips ended up on his, or how my hands got entangled him his hair, or how his arms got around my waist, pulling me to him. I just remember the kiss, the heart-stopping, passionate, breathtaking kiss. He rubbed his hands on my back and held me close, like if he let me go we would die. I wove my hands in his black hair; it was soft and I didn't even know I had imagined that it would be like this. It was the most perfect moment I had ever experienced in my whole life. We stopped kissing and he rested his forehead on mine, and our arms stayed around each other. I didn't realize how much I didn't want to let go until then. His breath was warm and smelled like chocolate.

"Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of amazing," he whispered in a voice that made me shiver.

"You too," I replied, smiling and blushing like a moron. He left one arm on my waist as we pulled apart.

"You hungry?"

"Starving," I replied. We walked back up to the castle. I guess I made my decision about dating him. It took me a minute for me to realize I was dating the hottest, funniest, most perfect guy at school.

"Lily! Where the hell were you?" Katherine said when I sat down with her, Alyssa, and Margaret.

"Calm down I was just with James," I said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, James Potter? And you're calling him James? Not Potter?" Alyssa questioned.

"Aly, James is his name," I said obviously mocking her.

"You know what I'm talking about, Lily!" Alyssa was about to fall off the bench. To mock them even more, I made eye contact with James down the table and we both smiled like we were both part of a secret and we weren't allowed to tell.

"This is maddening!" Margaret threw her hands up in frustration.

I heard a knocking on my dorm door. I was alone so I put my book down and answered it. It was no one other than The James Potter.

"Hey, you," he greeted as I opened the door. He kissed me on the forehead and walked into the room and I shut the door behind him.

"Need something? I'm kind of in the middle of a really good book," I was really glad to see him, but I had to tease him a little, so I put my hands on my hips like I was serious. He was lying on my bed, flipping through it. "If you lose my spot I will beat your ass," I threatened walked over and plucking it from his hands.

"Tell me about it," he said patting the bed next to him.

"You really want me to tell you about my book?" I chuckled and sat down.

"Definitely," he smiled the most sincere smile I have ever seen in my life, and man, it's made for museums.

"Okay, well, it's about this girl named Charlotte. She is an American spy who goes on missions. It's a Muggle series. My mother gave them to me for my birthday last year so I brought them with me," I said.

"What kinds of missions do American Muggles go on?" he asked with pure interest.

"This is the third book in the series. In this one Charlotte has to save another spy who had been kidnapped by the enemy. She loves him so it makes it personal. The enemy is actually her brother so she has trouble fighting him but the man she loves is in danger and she has to save him," she explained.

"So this badass independent woman saves the man she loves. It's like a damsel in distress, but backwards," he said.

"Basically, sometimes as I'm reading I find myself willing the character to use a certain spell to solve the problem before I remember she's a Muggle." James laughed.

"I think I would like to read them," he said.

"Seriously? Because I have the first one with me if you want to borrow it," I offered.

"That would be awesome." I hopped off the bed and dug around in my trunk for a while before I held the book up triumphantly.

"Just be nice to it, these are my favorite," I warned before handing it over.

"I will return it to you in pristine condition," he said. "I learned big words just for you," he grinned magnificently.

"Pristine is a big word? Well, no matter how difficult, I'm proud of you," I smiled at him. He just laughed.

"I just wanted to say hi before I went to Quidditch practice, so I should run and change and put your book in a safe place," he stood up with the book in hand.

"Okay, have fun, bye," I said walking him to the door.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked.

"Of course," I leaned in, pecked him a little, then pulled away when he came in.

"Lily Evans, you are a tease!" he sounded aghast.

"Goodbye James!" I smiled and shut the door. I heard him sigh on the other side and linger for a moment before walking away. This was one of the good relationships.

"Alyssa! Where's my curler?" Margaret fretted as the girls got ready for the ball.

"I gave it back!" Alyssa said as she applied her mascara. I was trying to straighten Katherine's hair.

"I'm so excited to go to the ball. Sirius is so fun and cute I'm so excited!" Margaret bounced.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal," I assured.

"Lily, it's your first date with James! It's a big deal! Lily, he's totally into you," Alyssa countered.

"What does that even mean?" I asked laughing.

"Oh my gosh he is always looking at you and stuff it's crazy!" Katherine said excited.

"It's not a big deal," I tried to tell them.

"At your wedding, my toast will literally be, I told you so," Margaret said as she put on her makeup.

"Say what you want," I said as Alyssa zipped up the back of my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed down the front of my skirt. It was a white dress with a black pattern splattered across the bodice diagonally. It came up to mid-thigh. She looked nice enough. The girls were ready and they went downstairs to meet their dates in the common room. Margaret skipped down ahead of them and gave Sirius a big hug which he returned. He was a lot taller than her though so he could easily kiss the top of her head. Katherine met Remus and he took her hand and smiled his relaxed, comforting smile. James saw me and almost fell over. He held out his arm and I took it. It felt nice to be escorted.

"You look stunning," he whispered just to her.

"Oh, this old thing?" I whispered back sarcastically.

"I'm serious, you look incredibly beautiful," he emphasized.

"Thank you, you look nice too," I added awkwardly. We got down to the Great Hall where the ball was being held and were overwhelmed with the beauty. It was a spring theme and there were flowers and greenery and a blue sky, even though it was dark outside, and it looked warm and beautiful. It took my breath away.

"Shall we dance?" James asked holding out his hand.

"We shall," I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. We were almost alone, becuase the ball had only just started, but when we were dancing it felt like we were the only two people in the room. It was magical.

"Lily Evans, one day I will marry you," James said to me while we danced.

"Maybe one day..." I said, not completely believing it at the time. When I hold my son in my arms now, I think about those first few weeks. I think about everything he said, and everything I said, like a wonderful memory I can re-live every time he walks in the room. He tells me all the time, even now, "Lily Potter, I knew I would marry you."


End file.
